


He's been known to woo a few princes

by somanyfandomfeels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 4x01, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, also ft me projecting my rambling speech pattern on to lance aah, keith didnt know lance liked boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyfandomfeels/pseuds/somanyfandomfeels
Summary: Keith is leaving Voltron to go on a mission with the Blade of Marmora and Lance doesn't want to feel alone anymore





	He's been known to woo a few princes

**Author's Note:**

> set right after 4x01, like literally right after.

“Just know that we’re here for you whenever you need us.” 

“We’re really gonna miss you!”

“Yeah, who am I gonna make fun of?”

“I know you’ll make us proud.” 

———————————

Keith looked back at his team, their faces showing how proud of him they were. If only they knew what he knew, how dangerous this mission could be. He hoped none of them noticed the smile slip away as the doors slid shut, cutting him off from Team Voltron for who knew how long. 

Keith was content with his decision to give his position up as the Black Paladin, having the burden of leadership lifted off his shoulders was an amazing feeling but he wished it was under different circumstances. He made his way to the hangar, where his pod was waiting to bring him back to Kolivan’s ship, and for a moment he didn’t know if he was ready to say goodbye to the ship, the home he’s had in space. 

As he turned the corner, he thought he heard a door whoosh open, but thought nothing of it. 

“Hey wait!” Lance called after Keith. 

Keith turned around to see Lance’s face was flushed, and he couldn’t tell if it was just from running after him. 

“What’s up?” Keith asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“Come back, Keith.” Lance said. 

“Uh,” Keith had not expected Lance to say that. “Lance, what is this about?”

Lance broke eye contact with Keith for a moment before responding, “It’s… not fun. Without you.” 

“Lance,”

“I mean,” he started, “Hunk, Matt, and Pidge are all best buds now, and they’re too smart for me. I try to keep up with them, but mechanics were always hard for me to understand. Shrio, Coran, and Allura are always strategizing and um… they always sort of shut me out. They don’t really mean to, and I know that. But it’s just, it gets so lonely without you here, Keith. And it leaves… me.” 

Lance looked nervous, and Keith could almost see the beads of sweat forming on his brow. 

Lance continued, “Look, man. I know the Blade is important to you, and they can help you find out more about your mom. But I just don’t know how much more I can take. We—no, I— I need you here, Keith, please. I miss you.” 

Keith couldn’t believe what he just heard. He knew that the team missed him, and the feeling was mutual, but he didn’t even stop to think how it would affect Lance. The two of them had been growing closer, going from rivals to acquaintances to friends, and Keith thought Lance made him a better leader in Shiro’s absence. They had even opened up to each other about their insecurities. 

Keith sometimes replayed the first time Lance came to his room to confide in him. It was shocking, because he always thought Lance was so confident in himself, and couldn’t believe that he wouldn’t seek comfort from one of their other teammates. And seeing as nobody had come to him to advice before, he didn’t do the best job of consoling Lance. He wished he could go back in time and stop himself from saying “Leave the math to Pidge” because as soon as he had said it, he wanted to fling himself out of the airlock for being such an idiot. 

Thinking about that brought a smile to Keith’s face and then he remembers that Lance probably wants some sort of reaction from him. 

“Is this funny to you?” Lance asked, the hesitance in his voice replaced with annoyance. 

“No, I’m sorry. I was just thinking about how something like this happened before.” 

Lance’s expression softened. “I know the Blade is doing good work, and you are too, and it’s totally selfish of me to ask you to stay but I thought we were getting really close and then you just kept disappearing and when you were gone I just always worried about you because you’re hot headed as it is and the Blade is like the No Impulse Control Gang so I just kept imagining the worst case scenario and—”

“Lance, it’s okay,” Keith laughed and took a step closer to Lance. “Kolivan is always looking out for me because he knows Allura would have his head if something happened to me. He’s actually kinda scared of her.”

Lance visibly relaxed and smiled. “We’re thinking of the same Kolivan, right? Tall, purple, huge scar across his face, leader of a secret ten thousand year old rebel group?” He reached his hand above his head, like he was trying to remember how tall Kolivan really was. “He’s scared of Allura?”

“Okay, you’re one to talk, Mr. Woo-a-princess-two-seconds-after-I-meet-her. Remember the first thing she said to you? She said your ears were hideous.” 

Lance mocked being offended. “That’s not fair! One, how was I supposed to know that Alteans didn’t like round ears, and two, for your information, I have been known to woo a few princes too.” 

At that, Keith’s eyes widened. He didn’t know Lance liked boys. Change of plans, his heart told him, Lance likes boys so we have to stay and tell him about the giant crush we have on him. “Wait… you… what? You like boys?” 

Lance was the one to look surprised now. “Um, yeah? I thought it was obvious? Hunk likes to say I flirt with anyone on two legs. Plus it’s kinda hard to tell an alien’s gender or even if they adhere to the same gender binary we do. But yeah.”

Oh my god, Keith thought. Lance has never been more attractive. I can’t leave without telling him. 

An awkward silence filled the hallway, and the two boys stared at each other, the floor, the walls, neither knowing what to say next. 

Keith decided it’s now or never, and apparently Lance did too. 

“I remember you from the Garrison.”

“I remember the bonding moment.”

Keith and Lance stared at each other for a moment, both stunned at the other’s confession. 

Lance spoke first. “You remember me from the Garrison? But you said you didn’t know who I was!”

“Well you said our bonding moment didn’t happen! What’s up with that?” Keith responded. 

“Nuh uh, mullet. You first. Why did you lie when we rescued Shiro from the Garrison lab?”

“I hadn’t seen you in a year and I wasn’t sure it was you and then you introduced yourself and Hunk was there but by then it was too late. I couldn’t be like ‘oh yeah, I remember you. I had the biggest crush on you before I got kicked out of the Garrison for looking for my brother when they said he died in space.’ And then we found the Blue Lion and… Why are you looking at me like that?”

Lance was blushing and grinning from ear to ear. “You had a crush on me back in school?”

Keith realized his mistake and knew there was no backing out. “Fine, yes, I had a crush on you. But you said you didn’t remember our bonding moment!” 

“Yeah, because I had a crush on you since the Garrison and I didn’t think you even knew who I was so I lied and figured you would think I had a concussion or something.” 

Lance fell silent and they stared at each other again. 

“So I guess we both have a crush on each other.” Keith said softly. 

Lance took a step closer and replied, “Yeah, I guess we do. Maybe we should do something about it.” 

Keith stepped closer as Lance leaned down to connect their lips. Keith snaked his arms around Lance’s neck to pull him even closer, and he wished he wasn’t wearing his Marmora suit so he could feel how soft Lance’s hair was. Lance hugged his waist and when they separated, Lance leaned his forehead on Keith’s, smiling like a fool. 

“Wow.” Lance whispered. 

“Yeah, same.” Keith smirked. 

“Really, Keith? We just had our first kiss and your reaction is ‘same’? I take the kiss back, bye.” Lance said, but the smile never left his face. 

“Hmm, maybe I need another one to compare it to.”

**Author's Note:**

> aah this is my first fic!! i hope u liked it!! 
> 
> that first bit of dialogue bw lance and keith is from @coolguymcdudebro on ig  (this comic)  and they gave me permission to use it!!! tysm alex!!


End file.
